Today, we are faced with a wide array of services to enhance our lifestyle. Electronic mail (email), text messaging, phone calls, home security information, television content and announcements, computer provided information and pop-ups, and a variety of other useful services often compete for our attention. Managing the array, however, can be difficult, as each service often requires input from the user, and the user sometimes misses important notifications. There is a constant need to improve the service experience such that the benefits to the consumer are maximized while the burden on the consumer is minimized.